disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Monsters University Play Set
It was released on August 18th at launch. The core mechanic of this play set is the pranking system in which Sulley, Mike, and Randy are tasked with pranking the monsters of Fear Tech. This set includes the Beastly Bicycle and its variants, and Archie the Scare Pig. Story One can play as Sulley, Mike and/or Randy, who are students at Monsters University. The rival school Fear Tech has come over to Monsters University and pranked the school, and those pranks are going back and forth between the two schools. After Fear Tech has pranked the school, you are tasked with cleaning toilet paper, banners and pranks in the area. In daytime, you can also hang out with other students and have some fun. However, at nighttime, you go to Fear Tech and vandalize it with your own Toilet Paper Launcher and hang banners while avoiding security guards. You can also visit Fear Tech during the day, or you stay at your own campus and defend it from the Fear Tech students. Characters Playable Characters As per all play sets, only the characters from the series the play set is from can be played in it. *Sulley (included in starter pack) *Mike *Randy Non-Playable Characters Mission Givers *Don Carlton *Art *Scott "Squishy" Squibbles *Terri and Terry Perry *Randall Boggs Enemies *Fear Tech Student 1 *Fear Tech Student 2 *Fear Tech Student 3 *Fear Tech Paintball Player 1 *Fear Tech Paintball Player 2 *Fear Tech Paintball Player 3 *Fear Tech Student Patrol 1 *Fear Tech Student Patrol 2 *Fear Tech Student Patrol 3 Locations The following are the specific locations that can be visited within the play set: *Monsters University *Fear Tech *Frat Row Toy Store Items *Toilet Paper Launcher *Paintball Gun *Glow Urchin *Fear Tech's Sludge Balloon *Cracklin' Backpack *Bat-Winged Pest Bush *Roarin' Ramp *Bike Park Dual Pool *Bike Park Half Pipe *Bike Park Berm *Bike Park Table Top *Sweet Bike Jump *Beastly Bike *Terrifying Two-Wheeler *Slithering Cycle *The Tiny Terror *Archie the Scare Pig *Give 'em a Hand Launcher *Fly Swatter Launcher *Scream Energy Launcher *Morning Edition Launcher *Vending Machine Launcher *Leafing So Soon? Launcher *Have a Nice Trip Launcher *School Colors Ender *Incoming Call Ender *Scream Tunnel Sludge Ender *Breaking News Ender *Vender Ender *Pile It On Ender *ROR House *JOX House *HSS House *EKO House *PNK House Trivia *At one point, it is possible for Randy to receive missions from the NPC Randall Boggs. * This playlet has a day and night cycle, but it's different from the Lone Ranger. **At one point, there was going to be a feature that allowed players to manually change from day to night via the use of a special sundial at Monsters University; for some unknown reason, this feature was scrapped.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7HhGLfXw5c4, at about 33:24https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WisBnHtUbF0&list=PL02RKkMS5T4ih3VjZ3E57r4y4G1uxCtg3 Gallery MU Playset Piece.JPG|The side of the starter pack Play Set piece featuring Monsters University Monstersfiguresonbase.jpg Sulleyatfeartech.jpg DISNEY INFINITY Monsters University Play Set Trailer Disney Infinity Monsters University - Sulley Disney Infinity Monsters University - Mike Wazowski References Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Series 1 Category:Disney Infinity 1.0